


I'm Not Naming This

by GrandHighPriestess



Series: My Chemical Romance One-Shots [11]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandHighPriestess/pseuds/GrandHighPriestess
Summary: Frank has wings, gigantic ones, and Gerard can't help but admire them, up close, with his hands.





	I'm Not Naming This

Frank would be washing dishes or playing his guitar or just about anything that involved access to his exposed back and, subsequently, his wings and Gerard would inevitably walk in and start petting them. Due to the extremely sensitive features attached to his upper back, Frank went without a shirt as often as he could get away with it. They were massive, albeit relative to his size, and they reached from a few inches above his shoulders to nearly his knees. They were black at the top near the bone and faded to a gorgeous, as Gerard put it, royal blue. And for as large and beautiful as they were, they happened to be the single most sensitive part of his body and Gerard’s favorite spot touch. Frank had never quite told Gerard this, hoping his physical reactions would be enough, all of the other guys had picked up rather quickly on just how sensitive they were. Gerard didn’t pay attention to where they were when he went to pet Frank’s wings, if they were out, he was there. After a few minutes of silently letting the man pet him, Frank would look to whomever he could, to get Gerard distracted enough so he would stop. The lead singer still hadn’t picked up on any of this, and if he had, he sure didn’t seem to care.

Frank was home with Gerard, his shirt was off because it was his home and he wasn’t about to cause himself the discomfort that came with a shirt. He was standing up by the counter writing out the guitar part to a song he had been working on, and Gerard quietly strolled into the kitchen. Frank stiffened a little, pausing his writing, and waited for the familiar hand to start caressing. It came soon enough and Frank forced his head to remain up, to not drop down at the touch. Gerard continued his usual routine before leaning close to Frank’s ear, still gently running his hand along Frank’s wings.

“How are you?” Gerard purred. It was just his normal voice really but then he ran both his hands along the top edge of Frank’s wings. They expanded without his consent and Frank pressed himself closer to the counter.

“I… I’m fine.” He cleared his throat and gripped the edge of the counter top. Gerard moved his hands back to the area of his wings that were closer to his back and lightly stroked the feathers there. Frank was surprised when his whine went unnoticed, Gerard may have been clueless when it came to his wings but it was the opposite for the noises Frank emitted in bed.

“Good. I’m bored, you wanna go watch a movie or something?” Gerard’s words were  nearly drowned out by the feelings Frank was getting from Gerard’s proximity and the never-ending caress to his wings. Frank thought about Gerard’s question for a moment. He really didn’t want to go watch a movie right now, that meant almost two hours of near non-stop touching, he wanted Gerard to stop so he could finish the song, go play it out, and not focus on what was happening to his body. Or Gerard could finally take a hint and stop teasing Frank and do something about the situation he had erected. As hard as touching his wings made him, Frank had never been able to get off on it alone, so the more Gerard stood there and trapped him in a case of lust, the worse it got.

“Or, or some… Gerard stop, please.” Frank hissed and lightly bucked his hips into the cabinets, needing badly to take the edge off.

“Did I hurt you?” His hands finally stopped moving. Frank just held his breath and shook his head. “Then what’s wrong baby?”

Frank folded his wings back and slowly turned around, somehow rubbing a wing against something and causing him to force back a groan. Gerard looked him up and down, a look of confusion whipped across his face before smiled. Frank could only stand there and stare at him, realising too late that Gerard was reaching back behind his head to stroke his wings  _ again _ . When skin made contact with feathers, Frank cried out and felt his eyes water.

“Gee, please.” he whined, reaching behind him to hold onto the counter and stabilize himself. Gerard placed his free hand on Frank’s chest.

“Please what?”

“Help me with this, you do this all the time.”

“Do what all the time?” His hand on Frank’s chest slipped lower, Frank squeezed his eyes shut.

“You, you… hnnn, you come pet my wings and get me really worked up and hard, and, oh god, then you  leave me.” Frank had never seen Gerard be such a tease, he realised then that he was moving his hips in search of friction.

“How rude of me.” Gerard removed both hands from Frank’s body, causing Frank to whine and squirm, “Come on, you’ve been working on that song for ages now. Let’s go relax for a while.” 

“Okay, can I just…?” Frank moved a hand toward his crotch, which was stopped by Gerard’s hand.

“Come on baby, movie time.” Gerard held onto Frank’s captured arm and pulled him into the living room. Frank whined in protest but allowed himself to be led into the livingroom. Gerard released him so he could look through the movies they had, Frank laid down on his stomach on the couch. He couldn’t suppress the moan as there was finally something against his dick. 

“Which one do you want to watch?” Gerard held up two movies that they had watched numerous  times already. Frank rocked his hips down into the couch and let his moan be the answer. “Frank, use your words.”

“I want you to come over here and get me off.” Frank continued rolling his hips into the couch.

“We’re watching this one.” Gerard setup the dvd player and went back to the couch. He moved Frank’s legs and sat down. Frank turned around and grabbed Gerard’s hand, dragging it over his crotch. He shuddered and held Gerard’s hand there when he felt him pull away. Gerard kept his hand where Frank held it and he turned so he was on top of Frank. He pulled Frank up into a firm kiss and moved the hand from his crotch to his wings. Frank gasped and bucked up to Gerard.

“Gerard… Gee please.”

“Please what?” Gerard teased. Frank whined and attached his lips to Gerard’s neck, hoping Gerard would get on board with him soon.

“Please, please, would you just…” Frank redirected Gerard’s hand to his aching dick. “Please.”

“As you wish.” Gerard quickly undid Frank’s pants and pulled him out. Frank shuddered again when Gerard’s hand came in contact with his dick. Frank started working his hips, fucking himself in Gerard’s hand. “Still, still baby.”

Gerard began working him up and down, Frank gripped Gerard’s shoulders tightly and rocked in time. It took him an embarrassingly short time to come. He squeezed Gerard’s shoulders and bucked up into his hand, working himself down.

“God, fucking… shit. Agh. Thanks.” Frank out himself away and fell face-first onto Gerard’s lap, wings twitching behind him still.

“Shh, we’re missing the movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. If you want to know about my work updates without having to go through email or logging on or searching them up on AO3, follow my twitter @GrandHighPriest, I will tweet links right as I post and may even set out polls for certain series'. I will also respond to comments and questions there as well. I hope to hear from you. ~ GHP


End file.
